The Banjax
The Banjax is a Deity that represents chaos, disfunction and ruin. He is commonly known as the force behind "Murphy's Law". His plane of Motus is known as the Cookie Box. Appearance and Behavior The Banjax is a tall and slender figure that wears a suit and tie, along with a wide-brimmed hat. His lower body shrinks and terminates into nothingness akin to a ghost. His skin is pitch black and reflective. On his head occasionally appears a face consisting of eyes in a swirl-like design and a smile of jagged teeth. The Banjax is unpredictable and chaotic, often changing tone at the drop of a hat. He is known to be a conversationalist and entertainer and finds joy in ruining well established plans or constructs. He possesses no particular disposition for factions, nor a sense of good or evil. Influence The Banjax is well regarded as one of the most troublesome beings in Motus; his only motivation is to simply create and watch failure or misfortune. As a result, many denizens of Domis possess wards made out of multicolored yarn to protect themselves from misfortune, at least misfortune caused by The Banjax. His scope of influence is not only limited to the mortals of Domis; he has also caused grief in other planes of Motus to a lesser extent. Whether the target is inherently righteous or cruel does not appear to matter when it comes to who The Banjax will target. The Banjax has visited select mortals on some occasions led by unknown motivations. One such account was to present The Dice of The Banjax to a mortal. Whether The Dice were used by this mortal is unknown, but this is the first recorded sighting of The Dice. It has been stated that The Banjax's creation was unconventional and undesired; should there be an opportunity to remove The Banjax's power any of the deities would gladly take it. However, due to an unknown loophole, this is not possible. The details of his creation are supposedly only known by The Banjax himself, who refuses to speak of it. Abilities As The Banjax is the force behind "Murphy's Law", most, but not all, misfortune can be a direct result of his tampering. This can range from a volcanic eruption that leads to worldwide disaster to a meticulously planned operation failing miserably and with dire consequence. The range of The Banjax's abilities is potentially limitless, as it has been proven that he can bend the rules of reality. One result of such application of power is the creation of the Nex race, where The Banjax broke the rules of death and allowed some souls of mortals to live on attached to decaying bodies. The Banjax himself claims that he can crack the world in half, make the populace believe that they are "rodents at a polka party", eliminate an entire race, disrupt time in a way that the day and night cycles are reversed, and even disrupt reality in a way that the Integra would "s*** their pants". Despite the above potential, The Banjax is only willing to operate at the level of a Deity, and on some occasions a Grand Deity. The reason for this is due to the constant threat of being imprisoned by the other deities or the Integra if his meddling goes too far. The Banjax has commented that, despite being able to breach imprisonment after enough time, he abhors imprisonment and cannot tolerate not being able to influence Motus, especially Domis, for even a moment. As a result, The Banjax is limited in what he is allowed to do without immediate imprisonment.